Collision Course
by i'madivergentshadowhunter
Summary: "'Where was he' It was now a chorus raging on in her mind. 'Where was he' "Meilin!" The voice was faint, but powerful, singing through her mind and waking up her brain. Yes, that was him, that had to be him. She ran at full speed toward the voice, shouting his name as she went, but no reply came. And then she saw him."
1. Prologue

**_HI guys! IADS is back! Spirit animals fic #1 is go! Conor, Abeke, and Meilin are 16, Rollan is 17. Read on!_**

PROLOGUE:

Meilin looked across the now empty field. '_Where was he?_' She set off at fast pace across the bodies of lost solders of allies and axis alike searching frantically for him. '_Where was he?' _It was now a chorus raging on in her mind. '_Where was he?'_ Someone called out her name. She spun and ran at full speed toward the voice.

"Meilin!" The voice was faint, but powerful, singing through her mind and waking up her brain. Yes, that was him, that had to be him. She ran at full speed toward the voice, shouting his name as she went, but no reply came.

And then she saw him.

**_I know, Suckishly short! But it's just the prologue. The real chapters will be longer. Now, PM or leave a reply as the answer, WHO SHOULD 'HE' BE? Tell me who, it can be anyone. I will only continue if I get 5 answers. R&R- IADS_**


	2. Chapter 1: Don't You Dare

**_Hey! I'm back! Thanks to everyone who read and special thanks to everyone who reviewed on the SAMB or FanFiction. Wow, you guys rock! 8 Reviews! This chapter will be from Meilin's POV Now on with chapter 1! -IADS_**

CHAPTER 1:

The first thing she saw was the blood, and then the fletches of a single arrow protruding from his chest. She ran over to him, ignoring the searing pain in her leg. Meilin dropped to his side. His skin was a deathly, pale color; his head was slumped to one side.

"If you went and died on me, I'm going to kill you." She whispered as she examined the arrow. It had gone into the ground and the fletches were touching his chest where the arrow had gone through.

He lifted his head a little, but didn't open his eyes. A few seconds later, he muttered, "I don't think you can do that." Even though he was most likely dying, he still managed to smile, and even to make _her_ smile in this seemingly impossible situation.

In that moment, it could have been fine; it could have been alright, even. Until he blacked out.

"_Rollan!_" She yelled at him, slapping his face. He had to stay awake. He couldn't fall asleep. "_Rollan!_ Don't you _dare_ die on me!"

Jhi came first, lumbering over as quickly as she could, Essix screeching at Jhi from her shoulder. Deciding the panda wasn't fast enough, she took flight, flying over to land on Rollan's chest. Jhi finally made it over, plopping down next to Meilin. She looked at Meilin and bent down to lick the wound around the arrow.

Then Abeke came. She dropped down in one swift movement to crouch down beside Rollan. She examined the wound and looked across his lifeless body to meet Meilin's eyes.

Conor ran over, panting. He dropped to the ground beside Meilin and said something to her. But she didn't hear him. She only heard her heart, beating in her ears. A sudden wave of calmness washed over her. She stopped slapping and yelling at Rollan and put a hand on Jhi and the other on Rollan. And suddenly, she could hear a heartbeat. The single drum of life, beating on, piercing the silence that filled his chest.

The single drum. The symbol of life. He was alive!

Her emotions ran wild, and relief flooded through her, along with some feeling that flooded her heart and mind. She wasn't familiar to that one.

"He's alive!" she whispered to herself in realization.

"What?" Conor stopped in mid sentence, "What did you say?"

"He's alive!" she yelled, springing to her feet. The others didn't have time to fully register what just happened when she started sprinting.

"Tarik!" she called out for him. "Lishay! Maya!" She ran, calling out their names. She rounded a corner.

"Lishay!" She waved to get her attention. "It's Rollan, he's been shot!"

Lishay's eyes widened, "Lead me to him. What condition is he in?"

"He passed out a few minutes ago, but he spoke to me."

"Were his words slurred in anyway? What did he say?"

"His words weren't slurred," she hesitated, "He was acting as normal as Rollan ever does."

A smile flickered on Lishay's face, but quickly disappeared, she muttered something that sounded like, "I swear, between Rollan and Tarik…" and "Getting themselves killed…" Then she spoke up. "So not very."

They ran until they got back to Rollan. The sight of him lying motionless on the ground with an arrow through his chest sent chills down her spine all over again.

And here she was, standing in the middle of a vacant battlefield, unable to do anything to help him. Just wait. It was like being stabbed with a knife.

Lishay checked his pulse. Then she took out a small handkerchief and rolled it into a long tube. And then, she broke the arrow.

**_Hey guys! I promised the chapter would be longer, so here ya go! I'll try to post more often. Leave a review or PM me for any requests for this or other SA fics, I'll try my best to make whatever you want happen. Read & Review, -I'madivergentshadowhunter._**

**_P.S. I've received this question more than once, So, on the SAMB I post under my brother's account, cobraadragon1626 or mine, werewolfpursuit1. I Leave messages at the beginning or end of my posts saying I'm CD's Sis or Cobradragon's sis, or IADS. So that's who I am on the SAMB._**


	3. Chapter 2: A Warrior's Pain

**_I'm BaCk! Hello! Yes, Here I am! Yes, I'm posting again! Okay, I'll stop Goofing off! *Clears throat*, Ok, So, to business. The start of this Chapter will be from Rollan's POV, part in 1_****_st_****_ person, part in my usual 3_****_rd_****_ person. I will leave the message below for those of you who are too lazy to read this top note, though. (I now realize my rant was pointless, if you are one of those lazy people then you will not be reading this message) I know, I know, hurry up. Thanks to everyone who read and special thanks to everyone who reviewed. PLEASE tell me what you think, And PM me or leave a review with any special requests for a new SA fic or this one, I'll try my best to add it in. -IADS_**

CHAPTER 2:

~*ROLLAN'S P.O.V, 1st PERSON*~

I saw her. She was running toward me. I closed my eyes. She dropped beside me and started muttering about how if I died she would kill me. I told her that was impossible. Then I blacked out.

~*ROLLAN'S P.O.V, 3rd PERSON*~

The next thing he knew there was a searing, blinding, pain; shooting through his shoulder, making him cry out. Someone said something, but he was in so much pain he couldn't decipher it. He heard someone say his name. Conor, maybe? He was completely absorbed in the pain.

And then he blacked out.

~*MEILIN'S P.O.V*~

He cried out as the arrow snapped, splintering into his shoulder. His hands were bleeding from how hard his fists were clenched; his finger nails were cutting into his palms.

Meilin wanted to turn away, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the painful sight. There he was, lying on the ground with an arrow being ripped out of his chest and there was nothing she could do to help him. It awakened a pain in her heart, though she wasn't sure what it was from.

She dropped to her knees and stuffed her handkerchief into his hand to stifle the bleeding. Conor, taking his cues from her, did the same. Lishay yanked out the broken part of the arrow and immediately poked in the rolled handkerchief, sliding her right hand under him to pull it the rest of the way into the wound. She slid her arms under his knees and neck and lifted him off the ground. Then she ran. It was unbelievable. Someone as small as Lishay, carrying someone as tall as Rollan.

"Look around for Tarik, I haven't seen him yet." The worry was evident in her voice, though her face showed only the pain that war caused, worn on her face from the five years of long battles that raged on through night and day. It was a painful expression to see on someone so young, though Meilin knew it was etched onto Conor's, Abeke's, Rollan's, and her own face, and would never leave them, even when they died. It was one of those few bone-deep expressions that would always be there, through life and death, and would never cease to exist.

_**I know! I kept you guys waiting, and it wasn't long! So Sorry!-IADS**_


	4. Chapter 3: Spears of Blood

**_Hello, Greencloaks! Yes, it seems like that's what I'll be calling you from now on. Thanks for all of you guys who reviewed! 22 REVIEWS! I HAVE NEVER HAD THIS MANY IN MY LIFE! Special thanks to albinokittens300 and AbekeGreen who have helped and supported me from the beginning and have helped me make some tough choices. Here is Chapter Three._**

CHAPTER 3:

~*MEILIN'S P.O.V*~

Conor took up the task of carrying Rollan somewhere around a third of the way back to Greenhaven. The Conquerors had attacked the Greencloak headquarters after the multiple attacks on their strong holds, like Sunset Tower. Lenori had foreseen it, giving the Greencloaks time to set out to the flatlands, where the Conquerors had crossed through in Lenori's vision. The attack on Greenhaven came right after they had recovered the last talisman.

After a mile or so, Meilin took Rollan, just as they got to the jungle covered portion of the island. She spent her time and concentration on trying _not_ to bang his head into a tree or boulder. It took them three times longer to get a mile in the jungle than it did on the flatlands.

"I am sorry to sound like a broken record, but how far?" Conor asked for the third time in under an hour.

"Two miles, not _too_ bad." Abeke, trying to be encouraging.

"It's bad when you're dying." Meilin snapped. She regretted it almost as soon as she said it. "Look, Abeke-"

Abeke stepped closer, "It's fine, you're under pressure, and I get it. If Co- Um, I, Uh, if someone I cared about was dying, I would be quick to snap too."

Meilin felt her face start to gain heat, "I, uh, I don't, uh-"

Abeke repressed laugh and walked away.

The entire trip took them around eight hours, give or take. Greencloaks rushed to them when they reached the gates. They took Rollan to the infirmary, and Meilin never left his side. Something made her stay with him, just as it had when he had Sunset Death. It was something she couldn't explain, yet it made her stay, and she knew it was right.

^\/^ TIME SKIP: FIVE DAYS^\/^

~*ABEKE'S P.O.V*~

She hauled on one more body before signaling the driver. The cart was stacked full of enemy and ally corpses, already bloated from decay. This was the third one. A fire burned through the night off to her left. There were too many bodies to bury, so they were left with the choices of sink or burn. The Greencloaks were burned, cradled by the bones and ashes of their fellows, and bedecked in cloaks of emerald green. A separate fire burned for Conquerors whom had been found in the middle of the flats along with the medics of both sides. A warrior's ceremony. Even if they had been fighting for the Conquerors, it was the side that they thought was right. The ones who had clearly been fleeing were to be sunken in the ocean that cut off southeastern Amaya from Nilo, brought onto a ship that would set out in three days to the center of the water and deliver them to their aquatic graves.

Abeke jumped off of the wagon, bringing her rope with her. Every available Greencloak was told to come and help with body removal. Meilin had come, but not without protest, Abeke had to listen to her all through the hike and wagon ride to the field. Better yet, she was still refusing she cared about him! It was entertaining, but listening to her angry rants on wagon ride was… well, not so much.

Though there was clearly something wrong, and despite Abeke's remarks, Meilin refused to get her leg looked at. Her left upper leg was obviously causing her pain, but she refused to leave Rollan's bedside to get it examined. She probably wouldn't have left at all had Olvan not made every available Greencloak on the body recovery.

Tarik hadn't been seen or heard from since the battle. They were hoping they wouldn't find his body today. The chances of his survival after all these days… They definitely were not on his side.

~*MEILIN'S P.O.V*~

Her leg throbbed under her weight as she swung the corpse over the side of the wagon, the dead weight only adding to her pain as she loaded the cart full of death and decay. The smell of rot in this area was almost overwhelming. They were in what had once held the center of the battle. The bodies were in the hundreds, probably even into thousands. Flies buzzed all around them, moving from one corpse to the next, like bees on flowers.

There was still no word on Tarik's whereabouts.

Meilin was sure she had seen every single body that had been loaded onto the cart in the middle of the field where she had last seen Tarik.

There was a knot in her stomach. She was afraid of what she might find.

There was nothing left to do now but hope.

A sentence popped into her mind, '_Great, Hoping. That's always worked out well for us.'_ She strained her mind, trying to remember where it was from. And then it hit her, the sarcasm in the voice now formed, and the sound of the voice it's self. It was Rollan. It had to be Rollan. That was definitely Rollan.

She was just loading the next cart when the screaming started.

~*LISHAY'S P.O.V*~

The familiar pain of a thousand spears, stabbing through her heart.

That was all she felt. Then grief. Overwhelming grief. She dropped to her knees, sobs racking her body; this was exactly what she dreaded. She screamed, her voice mostly drowned out by the sobbing wails of others finding the corpses of their loved ones and friends.

Then she something, barely a whisper in the wind, "Don't waste your tears, I'm not dead yet." She gave a gasp of surprise at the sound of his voice, his sweet voice that she had thought to be lost, only remaining in her memory, growing weaker with each passing day.

He was alive. After all these days, he was alive.

And the clock was ticking.

**_Mwahahaha! You may call me the Queen of Cliffhangers, dear subjects! Please review, and I AM still accepting requests for SA fanfics! -IADS, Queen of Cliffhangers_**


End file.
